From US 2010/0327164 A1, an opto-electronic module, more specifically a proximity sensor is known, during the manufacture of which light emitter dice and light detector dice are overmolded using transfer molding techniques so as to form lenses on these dice.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,872, an integrated optical apparatus is presented. In the manufacture thereof, a support wafer having a plurality of active elements thereon is aligned with a transparent wafer having a corresponding plurality of optical elements. Such a support-transparent wafer pair may then be diced apart.
In US 2011/0050979 A1, an optical module for an electro-optical device with a functional element is disclosed. The optical module includes a lens substrate portion with at least one lens element, and a spacer. The spacer serves to keep the lens substrate at a well-defined axial distance from a base substrate portion of the fully assembled electro-optical device. In order to ensure an improved performance of the functional element, an EMC shield is provided. The spacer is at least in parts electrically conductive and thus forms the EMC shield or a part thereof. A method of manufacturing a plurality of such modules on a wafer scale is also disclosed in US 2011/0050979 A1.